Runway Lady
by Drinkmetomadness
Summary: Marinette dreams about going out with her crush, Adrien, but there is a problem. Her and Him live in two different worlds: him as a model, her with big dreams. She wishes she can collide in the same world as him, like become a model as well. And finally, her wish comes true, but this wish has a price. She will be known as Ladybug, the mysterious model, but how long can she last.


**Author's Note: Hello:} *Waves Awkwardly while blushing*. This is my first attempt of writing a Ladybug and Cat Noir fanfic, so I am super excited, but a little nervous. Anyways, enough of me blabbing, please enjoy! And I would love to hear your thoughts, I would gladly appreciate it:} ~Thanks**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. If I did, our two favourite heroes would be dating a very long time ago, lol:}**

"Runway Lady"

By Drinkmetomadness

Chapter

1

Marinette flipped a page of her fashion catalog, she browsed through the different models and the different designs, they wore. She paid extra attention to the different textures, colors, and designs, so that it would inspire her own ideas for her fashion designs. The one model that really glittered himself in the magazine was Adrien Agreste.

She smiled in a dreamy way. She has had a la-di-da crush on him ever since he transferred to their school and class when they were sophomores. Now, they were juniors, and he still had no clue on how she felt about him. Marinette had made so many attempts to talk to him, even her best friend, Alya Cesaire aided her in that department, but there was were obstacles that stood in her way. You see, every time she approached him or even thought about him, she always became a clumsy ox and her words became gibberish.

She sighed in annoyance, hitting her head on one of her fluffy pillows. She knew she was kidding herself about her and Adrien becoming a couple, but she couldn't help but fantasize about that wonderful possibility. However, Her and Adrien's world were completely different, they should not even collide. He was always in the spotlight in his world, while she was in the shadows in hers.

She decided it's best to not consume herself with her perturbed thoughts any longer, and it was getting pretty late anyways. She did her nightly routine, but before she snuggled herself into her comfy bed, she gazed at a beautiful moon and stars that were twinkling above the entire darkened sky.

Marinette probably did the most childish thing she had done in a while, she literally wished upon a falling star that came out of nowhere. She wished with all her heart, she could become a confident model like Adrien, and both of their worlds could be the same.

Once that was done, she surrender herself to dreamland, having no idea her wildest dreams were about to come true for the better or for the worse?

 **XOX**

Morning came upon Paris, the city of love were waking up on this lovely Sunday morning, but a particular bluenette was still passed out. She put a pillow over head, to block the beam of the sunlight that illuminated through her light blue curtains. It was Sunday, and she was content with sleeping in. Her parents told her last night that she didn't have to help them out in the bakery today, so she was going to enjoy her lazy Sunday.

However, it seemed someone had other plans, or she should have said a kwami had other plans for her. "This won't do, come on now, you have an audition to get to," She heard a small, girlish voice, floating above her.

Marinette groggily woke up before she stared wide-eyed in shock. There was some sort of creature with a big crimson head, with huge baby blue eyes, and she had black spots and antennas like a ladybug.

"Yep, I am definitely dreaming. I'm going to shut my eye again and this weird dream will be over," She closed her eyes and then reopened them again, but the creature was still there, with a hint of amusement in her eyes this time.

Marinette screeched in fright, she scattered out of her bed, but to her own clumsiness, her feet got tangled in the covers and she landed on the floor with a loud thump.

"I have a lot of teaching to do with my tiny hands, here. The first thing about being model is being poise, so we have to work on that trait," The tiny creature said in a tsk manner.

"Wait a minute, teaching, modeling, what is going on here?" Marinette exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I had to let you get over from being shocked. My name is Tikki, I am your Kwami, and I am here to pursue your dream on becoming a model!"

"Why me of all people? I'm sure there were other people that had way meaningful wishes than my silly wish. And what is a Kwami exactly?" Marinette kept pondering Tikki with questions, she wanted desperately wanted answers from her.

"Oh, don't need to be so humble, Marinette. You deserve of obtaining this wish, and you are a perfect candidate to become Ladybug,"

"A ladybug, so that means you want me to become a bug?" Marinette couldn't help but pique confusingly.

"Yes and no. You will be known to the world as Ladybug, but your real identity shall be confidential. I have been doing this for a really long time, and my purpose is to find a compatible soul that matches Ladybug's," Tikki began to smile.

"And you my dear, are the perfect candidate to put Ladybug's persona back into the spotlight again. We choose ambitious and kind-hearted people like yourself, to bring color into the black and white world of the Arts, Modeling, and Entertainment world," Marinette blushed furiously at this. She was never good at receiving compliments, and she could be quite humble at times too.

Marinette admired Tikki's passionate perspective, but she disagreed about it being black and white, and wasn't hesitant to say her thoughts out loud.

"I really like your insightful, perspective, Tikki. But I find it like a lilac sky, filled with swirling colors, not dull and grey like a rainy cloud," Especially fashion, she wanted to add but decided not to.

"Oh, I didn't mean it in that tone of light, I meant the people in it. You see the struggles they must go through and how it might lead them into a darker path of no color," Marinette nodded her head in understanding. She knew that showbiz could ruin someone's life, especially how they would even die to get out of it.

"That is where you come in, my dear, I feel a dark force coming back to the world again, especially towards the modeling world this time."

"What dark force is it, Tikki?" Marinette felt intimidated by this, she didn't have the confidence that she could stop whatever darkness was tainted in the modeling industry.

"You'll find out in good time, but right now we need to get to that audition," Tikki pointed at the magazine she browsed through last night, and turned to a particular page with her tiny feet.

Marinette looked closely at the ad, where they were hiring a new model to work at ' _Clipped Butterfly Wings',_ and the owner was of course Adrien's father.

"You really think I can do this, Tiki?" She asked her with a hint of doubt in her tone.

"Of course you can! Now I want you hold still, so that I can put on these earrings, and you would be transformed into a runway model as Ladybug," Before Marinette could protest, Tikki managed to turn into ladybug earrings, and put herself into her ears. Then suddenly, she began to glow like the modeling star, she would soon become.


End file.
